Augenblick
by Kroete
Summary: Dies war einer dieser Blicke. Nicht mehr als ein Blinzeln, ein kurzes Aufblitzen feucht glänzender Augen. Nicht einmal bewusst wahrgenommen und doch so viel mehr wert, als jede Geste, Berührung, jedes Wort je hätte sein können. FICLET DRACO


_Sicher, ihr habt auf den link geklickt, um die Story zu lesen, aber um ein paar Anmerkungen meinerseits werdet ihr wohl kaum herum kommen. Da muss ich euch enttäuschen.  
__Nun zu allererst das Übliche, Wichtige, wie auch immer..._

_**Disclaimer: **Mir gehört nichts, bis auf die Idee und das ist ja immerhin schonmal etwas. Außerdem erhebe ich noch einen Anspruch auf "Sie", die ist nämlich frei erfunden.  
__Der ganze Rest ist geistiges Eigentum von. J.K. Rowling und soll es auch bleiben._

_Nun noch zu guter Letzt, bevor es endgültig losgeht: Gewidmet ist diese kleine Geschichte meinem "kleinen Schlammblut", ob es dir nun gefällt oder nicht. Und: In allen vier Ecken soll Liebe drin stecken ;0)_

* * *

**Augenblick**

Meist genügt ein kurzer Blick, ganz unvermutet und wirklich nicht lang, um ein ganzes Leben zu ändern.  
Dies war einer dieser Blicke. Nicht mehr als ein Blinzeln, ein kurzes Aufblitzen feucht glänzender Augen. Nicht einmal bewusst wahrgenommen und doch so viel mehr wert, als jede Geste, Berührung,jedes Wort je hätte sein können.  
Alles was von diesem winzigen Augenblick blieb, war ein leises Gefühl, das durch seine Venen kroch und einen bittersüßen, schweren Geschmack in seinem Mund hinterließ.  
Verwirrt fuhr er sich durchs Haar, versuchte zu orten, woher diese plötzliche Gefühlsregung kam.  
Immer wieder versuchte er den Geschmack hinunterzuschlucken, doch er blieb hartnäckig, als hätte er sich vorgenommen für immer kleben zu bleiben.  
Die Betroffenheit des Augenpaars hatte sich schon längst wieder hinter dichten, schwarzen Wimpern versteckt, die sie wie ein unaussprechbares Geheimnis verbargen und war zurück gekrochen in die dunklen Winkel, aus denen sie sich für einen Moment herausgetraut hatte.  
Der fedrige Vorhang ihrer Augen hob sich und offenbarte nun ein angriffslustiges Funkeln.  
Der klebrige Geschmack verschwand auf der Stelle und gab seine Zunge frei. "Und? Hast du gar nichts zu erwidern, Schlammblut?", zischte er verächtlich und fuhr sich mit der Zunge über die Lippen, die die widerliche, bittere Süße ausgetrocknet hatte.  
"Erwartest du etwa, dass ich mich auf dein Niveau herabsetze, Malfoy? Dazu müssten mir schon sämtliche Gehirnzellen amputiert werden, bevor ich auch nur annähernd an deine unsägliche Dummheit heranreiche.", sagte sie ausdruckslos, doch mit einem leichten Zittern in der Stimme.  
Sie hinterließ einen kühlen Luftzug, als sie sich eiligen Schrittes an ihm vorbeidrängte.  
Sie verschwand um die nächste Ecke und ihm kam es so vor, als hätte sie nie existiert. Als wäre sie eine Einbildung gewesen, die Schöpfung eines wirren Verstandes auf Abwegen.

---+---

Es war Nacht und die Dunkelheit legte sich wie eine schützende Decke auf die schlafenden Gestalten, die leise atmend in ihren Betten verweilten. Und nichts hätte darauf schließen lassen, dass das friedvolle Auf und Ab ihrer Brustkörbe ihre finsteren Träume von immer neuen Schandtaten vertuschte.  
Nur einer unter ihnen war wach. Seine grauen Augen durchschnitten das Schwarz der Nacht wie silberne Klingen.  
Irgendetwas hatte sich in seine Träume geschlichen, ihn zum Schwitzen gebracht, hatte ihm ein leises Seufzen entlockt und ihn mit eisiger Kälte verbrannt.  
Nun stierte er ausdruckslos in das dunkle Nichts und versuchte zu ergründen, woher der Schatten gekommen war, der sich schwer und unbeweglich auf sein Gemüt gelegt hatte.  
Immer und immer wieder verirrten sich seine Gedanken und verfingen sich in einem Paar dunkelblauer, beinahe schwarzer, Augen, von denen er nicht wusste, wem sie gehörten.  
Daran änderte sich auch bis zum nächsten Morgen nichts, als die Sonne zögernd über den Horizont kroch, um einige ihrer kläglichen Strahlen durch das Fenster in den Schlafsaal zu schicken.  
Eine ganze Weile lang beobachtete er die Staubkörner, die sich in den bleichen Lichtfetzen verfingen und ein absurdes Ballett aufführten. Doch schließlich konnte er sich aufraffen und machte sich barfüßig auf den Weg, vorbei an seinen schlafenden Kameraden.  
Im Gemeindschaftsraum angekommen, kauerte er sich vor der Kamin, in dem einige, winzige Flammen züngelten, die den Anschein erweckten, als würden auch sie bald ihren Tod in der rußigen Asche finden. Er rückte näher, hielt die Hände über die Überreste einer glühenden Hitze und wartete darauf, dass es spät genug würde, um zum Frühstück aufzubrechen.

---+---

Die große Halle war hell erleuchtert und dichtes Stimmergewirr durchzog den riesigen Saal wie eine übergroße Spinnenwebe, in der sich jedes Wort verfing.  
Er saß an der langen Tafel der Slytherins zwischen seinen Freunden, oder zumindest zwischen den Menschen, die ihm willenlos folgten, ohne Fragen zu stellen, ohne eine Antwort auf das "Warum" oder "Wieso" zu erwarten und im Grunde waren sie nichts, als Marionetten aus Fleisch und Blut.  
Lustlos stocherte er in seinem Frühstück herum, während sein Blick durch den Raum wanderte, immer auf der Suche nach diesem Paar Augen, das ihn die ganze Nacht über verfolgt hatte.  
Plötzlich durchfuhr ihn ein stechender Schmerz, als er sich unvorbereitet in der undurchdringlichen Tiefe verlor, nach der Ausschau gehalten hatte.  
Er zuckte zusammen, als die Erinnerung an das feuchte Glänzen versteckter Tränen über ihn kam.  
Und während Draco Malfoy hinüber zum Gryffindortisch stierte, unfähig sich aus dem Strudel der Empfindnugen, die das Augenpaar für ihn bereithielt, zu lösen, wurde ihm klar, dass er zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben Reue gespürt hatte.

* * *

_Ja, auch am Ende melde ich mich noch einmal zu Wort und begebe mich virtuell auf die Knie, um euch um Reviews anzubetteln! Bin mit Morddrohungen ebenso zufrieden, wie mit Lob und konstruktiver Kritik._

_Also tut euch keinen Zwang an ;0)_

_Liebe Grüße  
__Kröte_


End file.
